Some People Wanna Fill the World w Silly Love Song
by Cae Thomas aka CNL
Summary: Steve's grin only widened as he settled himself over Tony, his knees between the billionaire's legs. He pulled the tablet out of Tony's hands, setting it aside. "In the name of love, one night in the name of love." Tony placed a hand on his chest, playfully pushing him back.


**_Some People Wanna Fill the World with Silly Love Songs_**

Tony looked up from his tablet, rolling his eyes at the movie playing across the screen in their bedroom. "Why do you like this movie so much?" he asked. Steve grinned from where he was sitting on the floor, his back against the mattress and his arms spread out across it.

"It's _good_," he replied. Tony shook his head.

"It's ridiculous." Steve turned to look at him, crawling onto the bed.

"Just one night, give me just one night," he sang along with the film. Tony chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're such a dork."

Steve's grin only widened as he settled himself over Tony, his knees between the billionaire's legs. He pulled the tablet out of Tony's hands, setting it aside. "In the name of love, one night in the name of love." Tony placed a hand on his chest, playfully pushing him back.

"You crazy fool," he said, following the lines of the movie he now had memorized because Steve insisted on watching it so often. "I won't give in to you."

Steve's grin disappeared as he caught Tony's hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips. "Don't leave me this way," he sang softly, his eyes holding that spark that always drew Tony in, made him drown. Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's palm. "I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh baby, don't leave me this way." His eyes closed as he sealed his lips over Tony's in a kiss.

The brunet tugged his hand out of the soldier's grasp, placing it at the back of Steve's neck and tugging him closer as their lips moved together. He gasped as Steve's hands found their way under his shirt, tugging it up and over his head. And then there were lips on his throat, trailing down to his chest. Tony's eyes fluttered closed, his back arching slightly to put himself closer to the mouth that was kissing the skin around his arc reactor. Steve's hands were at his hips and his mouth was moving to latch onto one of Tony's nipples when the alarm signifying a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D. sounded, loud and annoying and Tony wished desperately that he'd had it disconnected.

"No no no no no," he muttered angrily, his fingers tightening in Steve's hair. The soldier chuckled, pressing a kiss to Tony's stomach.

"Guess we'll just have to finish this later," he said with a grin, kissing the billionaire. "Right now we've got a world to save." And then he was off the bed and headed off to don his suit, just like that. Tony followed reluctantly, several choice curse words slipping from his lips.

* * *

Sometime later, while in the midst of battle, Tony wondered what his life would be like if he could have spectacular sex with his gorgeous super-soldier boyfriend without being interrupted to fight whatever doombot/alien race/genetically enhanced super villain decided to try their hand at taking over the world. He imagined it would be damn near perfect.

"They couldn't have waited for nicer weather?" Tony called through the comm as the rain poured down around them. Steve chuckled from his place a few feet to his left. "Guess world domination doesn't wait for sunny skies," he continued, hitting a pair of advancing doombots with a blast from his repulsors. He turned to watch Steve take down another with a hit from his shield. He grinned behind his helmet, his eyes dropping just for a moment to admire the blond's ass in his form-fitting uniform before he refocused on the battle at hand.

Hawkeye's voice broke in over the comm. "Looks like there's another flock headed your way, Cap." Tony groaned.

"Thanks, Hawkeye," Steve responded, his voice slightly deeper in Captain America mode. It was almost enough to make Tony start drooling. Their eyes locked as Steve moved closer to him, their backs almost pressed together as they faced off against the doombots circling in around them.

"We could use some back up here," Tony called out.

"Roger," Natasha replied, leaping from her place atop an abandoned semi a block down.

"On my way, Man of Iron," came Thor's voice.

"Not exactly how I pictured this afternoon going," Tony said over his shoulder to Steve, blasting a bot in front of him.

"You and me both," Steve replied, blocking a laser with his shield. There was a blast to the building on their left, resulting in an explosion that blew it to pieces. Steve was over Tony in an instant, his shield up to protect their heads. A piece of twisted metal found it's mark in Steve's side, piercing easily through suit and skin and imbedding itself deep within him. He let out a low cry, dropping to his knees.

"Shit," Tony hissed, dropping beside the soldier. He wrapped one arm around Steve's waist, blasting off any bots that came close with the other. "Hawkeye, gonna need some cover here!"

"On it!" The hum of one arrow after another and the thunk of them finding their mark in bots followed.

"Hold on, Cap," Tony mumbled to the soldier, lifting him into his arms bridal style. Steve gave a jerky nod, eyes screwed shut tight. He'd always thought he had a pretty good tolerance, but _damn_ did this _hurt_. Tony soared off into the air moving a couple blocks away to a doombot-free rooftop. He landed and dropped to his knees, letting Steve settle onto the roof with his arm around his shoulders to hold him half-sitting.

His helmet folded back and he looked over the wound, assessing the damage. The twisted piece of shrapnel was in deep, three or four inches of it sticking out.

"Get it out," Steve said through gritted teeth.

"Steve, if I pull it out then—"

"I can't heal with it in," the solder hissed. "Get. It. _Out._"

Tony growled and wrapped one armored hand around the piece of metal, giving it a hard tug and pulling it free. Steve gave a shout, panting heavily. Blood started pouring forth almost instantly. Tony tossed the metal aside. "Jarvis, gonna need my hands here," he mumbled. The suit folded back, freeing his arms from the elbow to his fingertips. He pressed his hand over the wound, applying pressure to staunch the blood flow. "Fury, gonna need a lift," he said through the comm.

"On our way to you, Stark," the man replied. Tony looked down at the soldier, whose eyes were closed.

"Hey hey hey," he mumbled. "Look at me. Steve, look at me." Steve's eyes opened slowly, his breath coming in gasps. "That's it. Keep those baby blues locked on me, okay? We're gonna get you out of here." He looked up at the sky for any sign of the hellicarrier.

"Tony." Steve's voice was hoarse, the words taking more strength than they should have. "I lov—" Tony's eyes dropped down to him instantly, narrowed and glaring.

"Shut up," he ground out. "Just shut up, Steve. I don't want to hear it. You're gonna be fine, you hear me? Don't you dare say it, not like this." Steve gave him a faint smile, it turning to a grimace as he let out a groan of pain.

"Bring him up, Stark," came Fury's voice. Tony nodded, looking down at the soldier in his arms.

"Steve, put your hand here, alright?" He took the blond's hand, pressing it firmly over the wound. "Put as much pressure as you can on it, alright?" He slid his arm under Steve's legs, lifting him up as he stood.

Moments later they were on the deck of the hellicarrier, Tony sitting with his back against the wall and Steve resting in his arms as the medics surrounded them. Their eyes locked and Tony gave him a half-smirk. "Hang in there, Rogers," he said. "I'm not giving up on you, soldier." Steve managed a small smile as a needle slid into his arm, the medics injecting something to make him sleep. His eyes grew heavy and he tried to force them open—to keep his eyes on Tony like he'd promised. Tony shook his head. "I'll see you when you wake up," he said softly, pressing a kiss to Steve's hair. It was the last thing Steve saw before his eyes slid shut and he was lost in the painless bliss of drug-induced sleep.

When they opened again, he was lying down. The only thing above him was a while ceiling. The hellicarrier's medic center. There was breathing beside him and he turned, grinning at the sight of a sleeping Tony Stark at his bedside, the billionaire's using his folded arms as a pillow where they rested on the edge of Steve's mattress. He reached out a hand, stroking his fingers through brown hair. Tony stirred, eyes opening and head lifting. He stared blankly at Steve for a long moment.

"Hey," he mumbled. Steve grinned.

"Hey," he replied. Within seconds, he had an armful of Tony as the man hugged him tight. Steve chuckled, kissing his temple.

"For a little while there I thought…" Tony trailed off and Steve nodded.

"Me, too." They fell silent for several long moments, just holding each other close. Steve cleared his throat. "You wouldn't let me say it on that rooftop, but can I say it now?" Tony grinned.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Their lips met, and it was the sweetest, most sincere kiss Steve could remember them ever having.

* * *

Two days later, Tony found himself lying on the couch in Avengers tower, his back pressed against Steve's chest and his head resting on the soldier's bicep, their other hands clasped together over Tony's chest. They were watching Moulin Rouge—again—and Tony wasn't even going to complain because at least Steve was _here_. He felt lips press to the back of his neck, breath ghosting over his ear, and smiled as Steve started singing to him again.

"We could steal time just for one day," he sang. "We could be heroes, forever and ever." Tony chuckled, squeezing his hand. "We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes, just because—" Tony cut him off with a kiss, which Steve returned happily. They broke apart slowly, Tony grinning up at him.

"How wonderful life is," the billionaire sang softly, drawing the most breath-taking grin from the blond, "now you're in the world." Steve's lips sealed over his again as the music in the film swelled for the ending of the scene. And right at that moment, Tony couldn't think of a place in the world he'd rather be.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Just a little superhusbands inspired by Moulin Rouge. :)


End file.
